The Hero and His Companion
by DemonsHeart94
Summary: Long ago, the timelines converged and no one knows why. In a modern Hyrule, Link and his friend Shylo uncover a plot that seeks to bring the world to its knees. Together they will set out to put a stop to the unleashed evil and save the world they love. OC heavy. All types of reviews welcome!
1. Prologue

Hello, all! Here is my first official story ever that I am writing! I hope everything will work out ok, as I do have the entire outline of the thing done, along with the Table of Contents. All that I need is the motivation! That's where you readers come in! Please, review! Comments, critiques, criticisms, anything you want! I just have to have the motivation to finish this story, dangit! So the prologue is basically stuff you already know about the Zelda series as a whole, but after that, it's all brand new waters for everyone! So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or it's world and characters. The only things that are mine are my OC's.

Prologue

A long time ago, the three golden goddesses descended upon the world. Din: The goddess of Power shaped the earth, giving richness to the land. Nayru: The goddess of Wisdom gave law to the land, enshrining knowledge into the way of life itself. Farore: The goddess of Courage, created the beings that would uphold the law, thus bringing life to the world. The goddesses entrusted their sister, Hylia, to look after the land and guide its beings to fruition. The three golden goddesses then left this plane of existence, leaving behind a sacred relic in the exact spot they departed the land: The Triforce, with the ability to grant the wish of anyone who lays a hand on the relic and has a balanced heart. For a time, peace was the norm, until one day, the Earth's crust broke open and demons that we led by the demon lord, Demise, poured forth.

Demanding the Triforce be handed over to him, Demise sent his minions to slaughter the people in order to get Hylia to surrender the sacred triangles of the goddesses. But Hylia was strong and wise, and devised a plan to stop the demon lord once and for all. Hylia gathered the remaining humans on an outcrop of land and sent it skyward. With the humans now safe, Hylia gathered the armies of the remaining land dwellers and drove back Demise's forces, sealing the demon lord away, but at a cost. With Hylia's powers nearly depleted, she knew the seal she created for Demise wouldn't hold forever, so she cultivated another plan. She created a sword with a living spirit, that would only be wielded by a warrior with great courage; she also gave up her divine form and became a mortal, to be able to be born again and again without end. Peace reigned again, for nearly 100 years. But, one of Demise's closest allies, a demon named Ghiriham, made it his mission to revive his fallen master. He found Hylia reborn, a girl named Zelda living on the outcrop of land in the sky and brought her back to the surface to reawaken Demise. However, a boy named Link was able to draw the sword Hylia had made, and guided by the spirit in the sword, Fi, he was able to put a stop to Ghiriham, but not before he was able to revive Demise. Link and Demise clashed swords, and the battle was won in Link's favor. As he began to seal Demise away into the sword, Demise placed a curse, a never-ending cycle of his hate physically reborn to fight the goddess reborn and the spirit of the hero. With Demise vanquished, Link put the Goddess' Sword, which had been forged and renamed the Master Sword during his journey, to rest and Fi along with it, to sleep and keep Demise locked away.

Link and Zelda then brought down the remaining people from the sky and began to build a kingdom, naming it after the goddess that had saved them, dubbing the surface world Hyrule. Generations passed, with people expanding the world, creating new countries, and new economies for trade. Peace and prosperity had been known for as long as anyone could remember, but, eventually, Demise's curse had come to fruition. Evil beings had tried time and time again to steal the power of the Triforce, but the goddess and the spirit of the hero were able to best the villains every time. However, not all things go as planned.

One era of peace found the birth of a man named Ganondorf. He sought the power of the gods. The young Zelda and Link, reborn once again, began their quest to put a stop to Ganondorf's plan, but it was all for naught. At the point where they may have succeeded, Ganondorf launched an attack that killed the reigning king, which forced Zelda to go into hiding. Link had gone to draw the Master Sword, but he was far too young to ever wield such power, so the spirit of the sword sealed Link away in the Sacred Realm where he slept for seven years until he was strong enough to use the sword. During those seven years, Ganondorf had usurped the land of Hyrule with an iron fist, but Zelda was able to elude Ganondorf's forces for those seven years, while training to help Link save the six Sages who guarded the Sacred Realm. But, again, things do not always go as planned. During the final fight with Ganondorf, Link had been killed by the power-hungry tyrant. This not being the goddesses will, they were able to rewind time, but at a cost. The timeline went on and was abandoned by the goddesses. In the other timeline, the hero prevailed and, with Zelda's help, sealed Ganondorf away in the Sacred Realm. As a reward, Zelda sent Link back to the time before he ever pulled the Master Sword, in order to live out his childhood that was stolen from him. However, the timeline did not dissolve as Zelda intended. As with the timeline the goddesses had abandoned, time continued on there as well, letting Demise's curse twist and bend the fates of the heroes to his will. Three timelines running right alongside by each other for centuries, until now. The walls of time are bleeding into one another and converging into one again. A new hero is born, a princess is being revealed her heritage, and an evil is rising. And it all started with a boy.


	2. The Great Seal

_Hello, all! I know the prologue isn't very exciting and very boring, because it's just things you already know, but exposition is important! But if you're still here, welcome back! Thanks for staying around! Please enjoy and don't forget to review! On with the real story now! This first chapter is almost like a high school AU, but trust me, by the end of it, the real story starts!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda property, but I do own my OC's!_

Chapter 1 : The Great Seal

The alarm clock blared, signaling the start of the day. And what a long day it was going to be. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, with no intention of hiding behind the puffy clouds to grant some relief from it's harsh rays. With a groan, a hand popped out from under the covers and hit the 'snooze' button and tried to fall back asleep, too comfortable to get up. But, Farore wasn't on their side that morning as a knock graced their ears from the other side of the room.

"Shylo! Time to wake up, breakfast is in ten minutes!" an elderly woman's voice cried, followed by the sound of footsteps walking away. The boy, Shylo, groaned again and sat up, his silver disheveled hair falling in his face, and soft gray eyes slowly adjusting to the light after the sweet embrace of sleep was stolen from them. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he sat up for a second, trying to wake up fully. With as much effort as he could muster, he stood up, losing balance for just a second, before walking to the door to his bedroom. Shylo walked to the other side of the hallway, the hardwood floor still cold from the night before and quite pleasant against his feet, helping him wake up as he reached the bathroom. He entered the bathroom, turning the florescent light on and looking into the mirror, he saw what he looked like.

"Oh, Halloween came early..." he grumbled, before turning the shower on. He stripped his clothes off and stepped in while the water was still cold in another attempt to wake up. It was working as his eyes opened more and his mind lost all the grogginess that had been idling there. He washed his hair and body, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked in the mirror once more, checking for pimples. When he saw none, he nodded to himself and went back to his room to get dressed.

Shylo grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, and a regular turquoise t-shirt, regular pair of socks, and a light white jacket. After getting dressed, he grabbed his phone to check for any messages. Surprisingly enough, he had only one message from a couple of minutes ago. He clicked the message bubble and his best friend's name popped up.

 _'You are so slow getting ready! I'm in the car! Hurry up!'_ He chuckled to himself and went over to the window, opening it, and there she was in the car in all her glory. Orange hair, long and bright, pale face, dark make up, almost as short as an imp. Midna Twili, the best friend Shylo could have ever asked for. Midna finally saw Shylo at his window, honked her horn and flipped him the bird. He laughed and turned away from the window, putting on his shoes and ran towards the living room. The smell of bacon and pancakes hit his nostrils so fast, he almost wasn't able to process it.

"Where are you going so fast?" the woman's voice asked. Shylo stopped and turned around, facing his grandma for the first time that day.

He smiled at her, "Midna's here, we have to be at school early today for the field trip." She 'ahhhh'-ed and tossed a bag at him. He caught it, looking at her curiously.

"I had a feeling you would be rushing out the door today, so," she grinned, "I packed you a breakfast and a lunch. Oh!" She grabbed another bag and tossed it to him that he almost missed, "here's some for Midna, Din knows that child needs to eat more." Shylo laughed and and said goodbye to his grandma and ran out of the house. Midna was sitting in the driver's seat, looking at her phone, when Shylo knocked on the window.

She didn't even look up when she yelled, "What's the password?" Shylo sighed, this was one her irritating quirks that he really wasn't a fan of. She loved guessing games, and he, obviously, did not.

"Open the damn door?" He guessed. She smirked and unlocked the door, and he got in, buckling his seat belt then tossing the bag in Midna's lap. "Breakfast, courtesy of the House of Demman." Demman was the last name of Shylo and his immediate family. Granted, one of the things that people like to tease him about was the sounding of his last name, and how close it was to the word 'demon'.

Midna let out an almost inhuman growl and ripped the bag open, beginning to dig in, "your grandma makes the best pancakes, seriously, what is her secret?" She said with a mouthful.

Shylo just laughed, "bisquick," which made Midna roll her eyes. With half of a pancake hanging out her mouth, she turned the car on and drove off. "So, how was your date last night?" Midna grumbled at the question and finished eating her breakfast treat.

"Oh, goddesses, don't even get me started! First of all, he was forty-five minutes late! His car reeked of pot, he-" Shylo trailed off from listening to Midna when his phone dinged with a message. Opening his phone, a smile grew on his face when he saw who had messaged him.

 _'Today's gonna be awesome! I can feel it in my bones! Get here soon so we can sit together so I'm not stuck with Mido like last time!'_ Link Forester. Other best friend. A real reason to smile. His crush. His -

"Hey! Lover boy! Are you spacing on my story?" Midna broke his train of thought.

"No, sorry, Link just text me asking us to hurry up so he doesn't have to sit next to Mido again," Shylo answered. Midna's face scrunched up in what Shylo thought was disgust?

"That little midget really knows how to get under your skin. But! I don't care about that. I wanna know when you're gonna come clean to Link about your feelings for him," Midna barked. All Shylo did was blush and look away, "seriously, you stare at him like a puppy all day! Not that it isn't cute, because it is, but it's annoying to see you look so helpless."

Shylo sighed and looked out the window to stare at the passing scenery, "what good would it do? He likes girls and if I were to tell him, can you or anyone else guarantee me that nothing will change between us? That things wouldn't be weird, or our friendship wouldn't be strained in some kind of way?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then drop it. I'm tired of having this conversation, over and over again. Just turn on some music please," and with that, Shylo dropped the conversation completely. Midna sighed and turned on the radio. The low droll of her favorite rock group, The Indigo-go's, resounded in their ears as they drove and ate in silence. This was a common day for them though, one would say something that would upset the other, they would be silent for a while, and pick up another conversation mere minutes later. The first time Midna had upset Shylo was when they were eleven and she had made a comment about his hair being the color of an 'albino skulltula'. The first time Shylo upset Midna was three seconds after that when he called her a 'lumpy pumpkin'. They didn't speak for about an hour, then they were right back to having talks about anything and everything.

 _'The Ballad of the Wind Fish'_ was playing when Shylo started singing along, which caused Midna to sing along as well. Singing their hearts out, they almost didn't notice they were about to pull into the school until a student screamed at them to slow down. They laughed as they pulled in and parked, getting out and walking to the door.

The school was bustling with excitement for the field trip that day. The school board had decided to take the senior class to the Sacred Grove, the location of the Master Sword of legend. The legends of the Hero of Time, Winds, Twilight and every hero in between. Everyone knew the tales of the hero and they all admired him throughout Hyrule. Shylo was one of those people who admired the legends, but it wasn't the Hero he admired. No, it was the people who followed him. The spirit of the sword, the navigating fairy, the imp from the twilight. The bravery they showed by following the hero on his journeys, he wished he could be that brave. But even the slightest sign of adventure caused him to become nervous, and an urge to run in the other direction overcame him.

Midna was always the brave one, so was Link. Shylo admired them so much, they always stood up for him when he was bullied, had the best ideas for weekend getaways, and what good was Shylo? Being book smart? What good was that going on adventures? Link always said he wished he were as smart as Shylo, but Link wasn't an idiot by any means. He got decent grades, and knew just as much about the Heroes of Legend as much as Shylo did. Shylo honestly thought his friends gave him too much credit. Midna was a sister to him, as close as they were, and Link...well...Shylo had been in love with him for two years. He felt he hid his feelings pretty well, but Midna had been able to catch on quick, always trying to get him to tell Link how he felt, but he always chickened out. Link was a real ladies man. Girls swooned for him, always asking him out. It bothered Shylo, but who was he to stand in the way of what Link wanted?

Shylo and Midna parted ways and headed to the separate classrooms for role call. Shylo kept a brisk pace, he hated walking alone. That was when the bullies pushed him around. Luckily, the goddesses were on his side that day and he was able to make it to Mr. Gaebora's classroom without any incident. He walked in just before the bell rang and hastily took his seat.

"Well, well, Mr. Demman, looks like you made it on class today! I'm shocked, the Sacred Three must be smiling down on me this day!" Mr. Gaebora exclaimed. Shylo shot a smug look at the teacher as he took his seat.

"I gotta keep you on your toes, sir! Might fall asleep again unless I'm here," Shylo joked. Mr. Gaebora just shook his head at the chuckles that came from around the room. Someone ended up poking Shylo on the arm at that point, which made him turn around and face...him... "Oh, hey, Ghir..."

Ghirahim, the only student here that Shylo truly despised at this school was staring at him with a smile. Not that Ghirahim was bad, per say, just that he was pompous, egotistical, narcissistic, oh, and completely infatuated with Link.

"My dear, Shylo! You know I don't agree with that horrendous nickname. How would you feel if I went around calling you Shy or Shy Guy?" Ghirahim blathered on.

Shylo shrugged, "I honestly wouldn't care."

"Exactly! You would be distraught!" Ghirahim exaggerated, throwing his hands in the air, "anyway, where is that _delicious_ friend of yours? When I didn't see him this morning, I was positively mortified I might have nothing beautiful to gaze upon on our trip today."

"I'm not Link's keeper. _Ghir,_ and even if I was, what makes you think I would ever tell you? Why can't you just leave him alone?" Shylo asked. Ghirahim made a disgusted face and flipped his white hair.

"Because beauty should belong with beauty! He has no place being with you or your friends' in that drivel of a posse you all have going on!" Shylo felt the urge to punch the pompous asshole in the face, and he might have done it too if someone didn't step in at that moment.

"Are you insulting my friends, Ghirahim?" the boy asked firmly. Shylo and Ghirahim turned to look up at none other than Link. His icy blue eyes piercing right into Ghirahim's cold onyx eyes.

"Oh, of course not, Link! I was merely-"

"Ghirahim, stop talking and please leave Shylo alone," Link growled. Ghirahim stood up to comply with his demands.

"As you wish, Link," Ghirahim said, then leaned in to whisper in Shylo's ear, "he's too good for you, and soon he will realize that," then he sauntered off. Link relaxed and took a seat next to Shylo who was seething with anger.

"Alright, what did he say to you?" Link asked kindly. Shylo shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, he was just blowing smoke out of his ass. Which is a wonder with how far that stick up there is," Shylo replied, trying to calm himself. Link chuckled briefly and began to make small talk with Shylo about anything that came to his mind that morning. Time passed quickly as Link and Shylo conversed about what they would do with they got to the Sacred Grove, both sharing a found love for the history of the place.

Finally, the announcement rang out for the seniors to head for the busses. Link and Shylo hurriedly made their way out the door and down the halls. When they arrived at the busses, students were already filling in. Shylo caught a glance of Midna already in one of the busses, talking to whoever she was sitting next to. She must have felt his presence, however, and flipped the bird out the window. Link sighed at the sight, noting that one day she would get in trouble for her rude gestures, before he and Shylo checked in with the attendance and started for the bus. They looked over to see the janitors helping put some bags in the back of a smaller bus. Shylo made a check in his mind that he saw his, Link's and Midna's bags they had turned in yesterday before stepping on the bus. Since the trip was in the Ordon Providence, the trip would last three days and two nights, considering the ride there from the Lanayru Providence would take about eight hours. They would be staying at the famous Stock Pott Inn, and eating at Telma's Bar and Grill, though some of the students were excited about the 'bar' part of the restaurant.

The boys sat down in a seat towards the back of the bus, trying to get comfortable on the old seats. Shylo had prepared for the long trip, getting some new headphones, a book, and Link's good company on the bus. In the long run, he knew he would be distracted by Link the entire trip on the bus, but not too much, he hoped. He didn't want to miss any of the different sights they would be driving past. Link looked over and Shylo and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Hey, did you get to see the room arrangements?" he asked. Shylo shook his head as he got out his headphones, untangling the darn things, "well, they're separating the boys are girls, obviously, and there are two to a room, soooo-"

"Spit it out! You're as bad as Midna with the guessing games!"

"No one is as bad as Midna!" Link feigned a look of hurt on his face, before smiling again, "anyway, hey roomie!" Shylo felt his stomach drop a bit.

"What?"

"We're rooming together, just you and me! Now I don't have to get stuck with someone like Mido or, Din forbid, Ghirahim!" Link beamed. Shylo stared a bit. Him and Link, together, alone, all night. Shylo could feel his heart begin to race again. He knew nothing would happen between them, but that didn't stop his mind from wondering about the possibilities.

"O-oh! Awesome!" Shylo stuttered. _'Oh, nice. Way to be obvious!'_ he thought to himself, Link's smile faltered.

"Are you not okay with us rooming together?" he asked, making a sad face at Shylo that he knew Shylo couldn't say no to.

"No! I'm okay with it!" Shylo nearly shouted. Link sighed 'sadly'.

"It's okay, I guess I could ask to room with Pipit, I hear he's a great cuddle buddy," Link thought.

"WHAT?" Shylo blanched, causing Link to burst out laughing. Shylo huffed and plugged his headphones into his phone.

"You're way too easy to tease!" Link said between laughs, nudging Shylo, "so what are we listening to on the way there?" Shylo gave him a questioning look.

"Did you not bring your headphones? That's new and different," Shylo replied.

"No, I did," Link answered, "but, I forgot to charge my phone last night and I would like to save the batter power as much as I can before we get there to take pictures and stuff,"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but I loaded my phone with audio books, no music today," Shylo said.

Link groaned, "lame, but that's okay, I could always use something to fall asleep to, pass it over!" He reached for one of Shylo's earbuds, before-

"Pass what over? My beautiful self?" the horrid voice of the damned called out. Ghirahim had sat in front of them without them noticing, "if you insist! Move over welp, let the king take his seat!" Ghirahim reached over and grabbed the collar of Shylo's shirt but was stopped as Shylo grabbed his arm.

"Unless you want to lose that hand, you better let me go before I make you look like a fool," Shylo threatened. Ghirahim smirked.

"What fire in your eyes! The rage! Do I perturb you, Shylo? Do I get under your skin? Do I…" Ghirahim was silenced with a smack from another student.

"Want another one? I'll smack you harder if you're into that!" the girl smirked. She looked over at Shylo, "you ok?"

Shylo smiled, "yeah, thanks, Malon," Ghirahim was seething with anger as he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"You damn harlot! How dare you strike me!? I will walk to the ends of the Earth to make you suffer! You insignificant, tiny…" another smack resounded through the bus. Malon had stuck again.

"Wow, you really are kinky, aren't ya? Do you like being hit, Girly-him?" Malon taunted. Ghirahim shot a venomous look at her, "answer me."

"No, I do not like being abused by the likes of you, you filthy cur," Ghirahim retorted, then sat back down in his seat huffing.

"At least he knows his place now," Malon remarked, "you guys ok?"

Shylo nodded, "yeah, thanks, Malon, but you really didn't have to do that. I had it under control," Malon scoffed.

"Yeah, so under control that you may have been kicked off the bus," she laughed, but not in a mean way, just a…Malon way. Link looked over at Shylo.

"Don't worry, I'd never hang out with an asshole like him anyway. Besides, I like you too much to ever leave your side. You're stuck with me, Demman," he said encouragingly. Shylo smiled in thanks, not noticing the blush creeping up his neck, but Malon did.

"Uh oh, be careful, Link! You're embarrassing Shylo with your proclamation of love!" she giggled. And now was about the time that Shylo wished the world would just swallow him up and leave him to die.

"Are ya jealous, Malon?" Link asked, moving his arm to go around Shylo's shoulders, pulling him closer, "you upset that I got such a good-looking guy on my hands?" Shylo's blush deepened. He knew they were kidding, but with Link holding him close like this, and him saying those things, it was hard for Shylo to think properly.

"Oh no, not at all! Just surprised that out of all the girls throwing themselves at you, little Shylo here is the one who makes the catch," Malon winked. She and link laughed as Shylo began fidgeting out of Link's grip.

"Ha ha, very funny, put the little gay boy on blast," Shylo griped. Link stared at Shylo, now confused.

"Hey, now, you know there is nothing wrong with you being gay," Link stated, "besides, if I could be with anyone for the rest of my life, it'd be you. You're like the little brother I never had!" A punch in the gut is what Shylo felt, but hey, that's what he gets for getting his hopes up. A look Malon had seen, but she kept her lips closed.

"Well, I better get back to my seat before someone yells at me. See you at the Grove!" She went on towards the front of the bus, making sure to smack the upside of Ghirahim's head as she passed by.

"HARLOT!"

Shylo sighed and put his earphones in, starting his audio book. Link tried to say something, but Shylo couldn't hear as he drowned everything out, wanting to be left alone for a minute. The bus finally began to pull forward, starting the long journey. About an hour into the trip, Shylo began to fall asleep, leaning over on Link's shoulder, not even noticing/caring about it. Link, however, didn't push him off, and let him lay there. Enjoying the trusting contact, Link leaned his head onto Shylo's head and let himself fall asleep as well. Another hour went by when they hit a bump which knocked their heads together, waking them up painfully. Shylo held his head where Link's had hit, feeling a small wet spot.

"Damnit, Link! You drooled on me!"

LOZLOZLOZLOZLOZ

Eight hours from the start of their journey saw them finally arriving at the Stock Pott Inn. Shylo was still rubbing the sore spot on his head, where a cow lick was slowing making its presence known from Link's drool. They hopped off the bus and were immediately assaulted by a pair of arms throwing themselves around their necks.

"What's up, guys?" Midna said cheerfully. Shylo gave her a despondent look.

"Link drooled on my hair," he told her, pointing at the cow lick. Midna burst into laughter, letting go of the boys as she doubled over.

"H-how on Earth did you manage to have that happen?!" she bellowed, causing some other students to turn around and look at them.

"I fell asleep on him and I guess he fell asleep on me," Shylo explained with a deadpan expression. Link nodded in confirmation, albeit with a guilty look on his face. Midna laughed even harder than what the boys had even thought possible. She took a good minute to regain her breathing. Link seemed appalled at why Midna was laughing so hard, but Shylo knew. He little gay boy fantasies were coming to light in her head, but she wasn't there when Link said he saw Shylo like a brother. Something Shylo was still a little bitter about, even though he shouldn't be.

"You gonna be ok over there, Mid?" Link asked. Midna gave him a thumbs up as she continued to focus on her breathing. Shylo rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, waiting for one of the teachers to begin assigning the room numbers. It wasn't a long wait as Coach Darunia's loud voice boomed over the students, clip board in hand.

"Alright, everyone! I need the boys to come over and see me and the girls are to go over to Ms. Shadow for your room assignments! The quicker this goes, the quicker we can go get some food and register for the Sacred Grove tour tomorrow!" Midna winked at the two boys and jogged off to join the other girls with Impa Shadow, the school's health teacher. The sorting was pretty standard; setting rules and expectations of the students, when curfew and lights out were, food runs, all of it. Then the room assignments were handed out. Some were obvious that they had been requested, like Malo and Talo, Collin and Mido, so on and so forth. Some surprising ones were called out as well: Groose and Pipit, Kafaei and Sakon, Ghirahim and Zant. Shylo couldn't believe the teachers would allow Ghirahim and Zant together, considering their troubled history with the other students. Then finally, Shylo and Link's names were called. Link beamed at Shylo and Shylo smiled back, trying his hardest not to have that same hurt look on his face since the bus ride. They grabbed their bags from the luggage area and headed up to their room after grabbing their key card from Darunia. They were both astonished at how immaculate the room was.

"Holy Nayru, look at this place!" Link shouted before dropping his bag and jumping on the bed, "oh, this is heaven!" The room was large and amber colored, with two queen size beds, a large forty-inch TV on a dresser, and a comfy chair for relaxing by the large bay window. Shylo laid his bag down and sat at the edge of the bed opposite of the one Link had already claimed.

"It really is nice," Shylo commented, "maybe a little too fancy for my tastes," Link scoffed.

"Come on, Shylo! Live a little! Spoil yourself! Lay on the bed, it's so nice!" Link sighed in happiness.

"I think I'll stay sitting up, thank you very much. We can't all be lazy bums like you, now can we?" Shylo responded, standing up to take a look out the window to see the view from their room. Link groaned and got off the bed, walked over to Shylo and picked him up. "Whoa! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Gladly," Link replied, dropping Shylo on the bed. Shylo let out an 'oof' as Link dropped on top of him, "now shut up, and enjoy the bed," Link commanded, falling to Shylo's side and wrapping his arms around his waist, not allowing him to get up. Shylo's blush returned in full force as he struggled to get away.

"Link, please let me up! You're holding me way too tight! You're crushing me!" Shylo begged as Link tightened his grip around Shylo.

"But you're comfy," Link whined, propping his chin on Shylo's shoulder. Shylo looked back and begged Link with his eyes to let him up, before Link sighed, "party pooper," and he let Shylo go. Shylo moved up quickly, moving away from the bed as quick as he could.

"Good, Din, Link! You have to stop grabbing me like that!" Shylo yelled. Link propped himself up on his elbows.

"Why?" he asked, looking authentically curious. Shylo wracked his brain for an answer that didn't give away anything to controversial.

"I just don't like being grabbed without me knowing about it, makes me a little panicky," Shylo explained.

"You never had an issue with being hugged by me or Midna before, why are you making a big deal about this?" Link asked, sitting up, looking a little hurt from Shylo's answer.

"Just drop it!" Shylo yelled, right as the door knocked. Shylo marched over to the door and opened it, to see Malon, "need something?" Shylo asked, a little too angrily.

"Whoa, now," Malon said, defensively, "what crawled up your ass?" Looking at Shylo worriedly. Shylo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to come out like that. Everything ok?" Shylo asked in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if we could talk? Just you and me when we go to dinner," Malon asked.

Shylo nodded, "sure, about anything in particular?"

"We'll talk at the restaurant," she finalized. Shylo nodded with confirmation, said his goodbyes to Malon and looked back at Link who had promptly fell asleep. How Link did that, Shylo would never know but he was sure jealous that someone could fall asleep that quickly. He sighed and grabbed a pillow and hit Link right in the face, causing him to wake up and start flailing.

"I'm awake!" Link yelled, looking around wildly before setting his eyes on his assailant," Why did you do that?"

"Three reasons. One, I felt like it. Two, you're in my bed. Three, you need to stay awake because we're going to be leaving soon to…"

"Get food!" Link cried happily, jumping off the bed.

"Note to self," Shylo said aloud, "mention food to wake Link up whenever needed," Link stuck his tongue out at Shylo before moving back to his bed and opening his bag to look for his phone charger. Shylo did the same as his phone died on the trip listening to one of his books. There was a nice sense of peace and quiet for a moment, until a booming knock came from the door.

"C'mon, boys! Time to get going!" Darunia's voice bellowed into the room. Shylo jumped and had fallen to the floor and the loud noise intrusion. Link started laughing and Shylo threw him the bird.

LOZLOZLOZLOZLOZ

Registering at the Grove went by quickly. All it was was a sign up process for the names, and getting a quick back ground check to make sure there weren't any delinquents that may cause harm or property damage to the grove itself. Shylo was surprised that Ghirahim and Zant made it through, but they seemed happy, so it was best not to rain on their parade. Afterwards, they loaded back into the bus and drove to Telma's Bar and Grill to get some well-deserved food. Everyone sat with their friends for the most part, but Shylo found himself sitting with only Malon at the bar for the time being.

Malon took a sip of milk before turning to Shylo, "so, how are things back home?"

Shylo raised an eyebrow, "they're fine, why do you ask?"

"Your brother has been asking about you," she replied, "he wishes you would call more," Shylo stiffened. Shylo's brother, Julthor, was a touchy subject for him. Ever since Julthor and grandmother had their falling out, he had almost become an enigma. Barely contacting them, and even going out of his way to not see them. It had hurt their grandmother, considering that Shylo and Julthor were the only family she had left after her daughter and son-in-law had passed away. Now with only Shylo, she tried to keep him as close as possible. To the point of suffocation, but Shylo put up with it. He didn't want to see his grandmother cry ever again.

"Why are you telling me this? Why isn't he making an effort to contact me?" Shylo asked. Malon sighed and sat her glass down, turning fully to look at him.

"Ever since he started living with us, he's been moping and being a downer, and to be honest, it's getting annoying," Malon explained, "we love him to death, but he's trying to make an effort to mend things with you and your grandmother, but you won't let him." Shylo's eyes narrowed.

"Is that what he told you? That he's trying to fix things?" Shylo was seething, he hadn't gotten any calls, and if his grandmother did, she didn't tell him, "I haven't received one phone call from him, and I doubt my grandmother has either," He stood up, looking at Malon with menace in his eyes, "If he wants to contact me, he can do it himself. No one is stopping him. But he needs to man up and not get my friends to deliver messages to me. My phone is on, he can call," Malon went to say something, but Shylo held his hand up, slightly shaking, "no, Malon, just no. This isn't your problem, but if you want to deliver a message to him on my behalf, tell him to grow a set and just call me, ok?" and Shylo turned to walk away. He, at first, went to walk towards the table where Link and Midna were sitting, but he could feel his anger and irritation climbing, and made a bee line towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was clean, not at all what he was expecting for a bar, well stocked and tidy. Clean mirror and hardwood floors for the continuous rustic feel Telma was obviously going for. Shylo starred at himself in the mirror, his eyes looking a deep onyx from the low lighting. He turned the sink on and splashed some cold water in his face, trying to calm down. It's not that he was mad at Malon, far from it, she just got roped in on his dumb family drama. That's why he was mad. Julthor was using his friends to try and get to him and it made him angry. After getting his breathing under control, he turned the water off, dried off his face and headed back out to sit with his friends. Midna was in the middle of a story, one she probably thought was funny, but no one else did.

"-and then I said 'No, mom! I can't do the dishes. I have dainty woman hands!'" She laughed, slapping her leg and the table at the same time. Link chuckled slightly, looking at Midna like she had just said she would eat a baby if given the option. Shylo sat down next to Link, who beamed at his friends' presence.

"Hey, man!" Link welcomed, while Midna was still trying to control her breath. Shylo gave a small smile and looked down at the food on the table. Link raised an eyebrow, "you okay?"

Shylo nodded, "yeah, I'm just tired. Probably going to pass out when we get back to the Inn," Link frowned and Midna finished laughing and just grinned at Shylo.

"Aw, you'll feel better once you eat something! Food always helps when you're tired," she stated, stuffing what Shylo thought might be a meat pie, in her mouth.

"Yeah, it helps you fall asleep," Link nudged Midna with his foot, who responded with a kick right to his shin.

"Like you need any help with that, sleeping beauty," Midna laughed. Shylo smiled at the two and turned his attention to look around the bar. Seeing everyone happy was a great mood lifter, but then his eyes darted over to Malon again, who just looked at him with that knowing stare. It made him uncomfortable. He shied back down into his chair and looked down. Still feeling guilty for going off on her. Midna looked at him again, a tight line on her lips, "you okay? Shylo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to head back to the Inn a little early, Can you guys save me some food?" he asked. Link nodded and patted him on the back.

"Of course we can. Get some rest, and I'll see you back at the room," Link replied. Shylo smiled a little, then got up and left the bar, ignoring Malon's piercing gaze that followed him. The Stock Pott Inn was just down the street from Telma's Bar and Grill, so a short walk to the room may help clear his head. He passed by Ms. Shadow who was taking a smoke break, who he nodded to.

"Where are you off to, Mr. Demman?" she asked, taking another drag of the cancer stick. Shylo looked at the woman, thinking of the irony that she was the health teacher, smoking a cigarette, but almost wanting one. He had smoked in the past, and found it enjoyable, just harsh on his lungs, but that was back when he was on the track team. He wasn't running anymore, maybe he should find a way to get a pack. He was almost eighteen after all.

"Just heading back to the Inn. I'm feeling a little tired, and it's a little too loud in there for my liking," Shylo explained. Impa nodded at that.

"I can understand that. A quiet night in the city is almost impractical, however, here, it seems that quiet fits the city well," she lamented. Shylo nodded, "however, I cannot let you go back to the Inn by yourself, and I am unable to walk you back, as are any of the other teachers. We have to look after everyone, after all," Shylo sighed quietly.

"I get that. May I stay out here with you then? The noise would just give me a headache," Shylo asked. Impa nodded and finished her cigarette, flicking it down the darkened street. Shylo looked at the tall woman, "actually, can I get one of those?" Impa looked down at the boy with a sharp glance.

"You smoke? With your developing lungs?" she asked, harshly.

"Only on occasion, used to smoke a pack a day. Then got on the track team and quit. I only have one when I'm stressed which is rare," Shylo explained. Impa looked at him for a bit longer, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pack of smokes, grabbing two and handing one to Shylo. Shylo's eyes widened in surprise, "really?"

"I understand stress, and smoking is a horrible vice, but just take it slow, okay, Mr. Demman? And if you tell anyone you got this from me, I will be seeing you in a personal Saturday detention with you cleaning my attic, understood?" Shylo smiled and nodded, grabbing the lighter the Impa handed to him. Lighting the cigarette and taking a long puff. He watched the smoke as he exhaled, seeing it dance in the wind was almost beautiful, had it not been for the chemicals that were in it. He and Impa didn't speak for the remaining time, just enjoying the silence, which Shylo was thankful for, and more than likely, Impa was too. After their cigarettes were done and over, Shylo pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his messages, he had nothing. He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket, leaning against the outside wall.

Impa stood up straight, stretching her arms before she looked at Shylo, "Mr. Demman, you don't look so good. Maybe you should head back to your room," she stated. Shylo gave her a confused glance.

"I don't feel-"

"As the health teacher, I believe bed rest is needed for whatever it is that you have. You have my permission to go back to your room," She winked at him, before walking past and opened the door to the bar. Shylo smiled at her, "get some rest Mr. Demman, I will let Coach Darunia know where you have gone," and with that, she headed inside. Shylo just grinned and walked back to the Stock Pott Inn, heading up to his room and collapsing on his bed. The dark and the quiet was comforting, and soon, he was lulled into a light sleep.

LOZLOZLOZLOZLOZLOZ

"Shylo! I'm back!" Link called out into the dark room. He flipped on the light switch and Shylo lurched up, eyes in a panic and his hair in a mess, "whoa…" Link stared in disbelief before laughing, "your hair looks like it had a good time!" Shylo sneered at him before trying to comb his hair with his fingers.

"Have fun?" Shylo asked.

"Loads!" replied Link, "Wish you could have stayed longer. Midna was sad to see you go," Link laid down on the bed, rolling to the side and propping his head on his hand.

"Oh, well," Shylo grumbled. He hated being woken up by anyone and anything, Link was no exception to this rule. He laid his head back down on the pillow, rubbing his eyes, "what time is it?"

"Ten 'til ten, almost lights out. Got anything to get off your chest? Like why that rain cloud appeared above your head during dinner?" Link prodded. Shylo looked over at Link and gave him a blank look.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said bluntly.

Link groaned, "you never want to talk about what's bothering you. I know something is, and I want to help, so tell me!" Link sat up and looked at Shylo, eyes burning with determination. Shylo sat up as well and looked at Link, but irritation is his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, Link. It's my problem and I'll deal with it the way I want and on my own time," Shylo said, burning Link with his gaze. Link stood up, looking slightly irritated as well.

"Why do you never ask for my help? I'm trying to be your friend and help you with whatever it is you may need but you always shut me out when it comes to what you're going through," Link yelled, "Sometimes you make being your friend so difficult! But you're never this difficult with Midna! You tell her everything, but you don't tell me shit! I'm tired of it! So, tell me now, do you want to be my friend or not? Or are we just really good acquaintances?" Shylo starred at Link, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. This isn't how Link talked to him. What happened to nice Link? The Link that would just be there for him and not ask questions, who understood that Shylo never wanted to burden anyone with his problems, but Link was right.

Shylo always told Midna everything that happened in his life. But it was different. Shylo wasn't in love with Midna. Midna wasn't level headed like Link was. Midna was a fire who egged Shylo on, let him get his feelings out in anger, so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Link was logical and would make Shylo think with a clear head. Shylo didn't want to think with a clear head. He wanted to be angry and feel what he wanted to feel. Link was right, he wasn't being fair to Link.

"Yes, Link, I want to be your friend, but there are some things I just can't talk to you about," Shylo said quietly, trying to keep his tears in. He would not cry, he would not cry…

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do! It's just…I don't know how to talk with you about them. Remember how hard it was for me to tell you about my brother? It's like that, and…. I don't know, sometimes Midna is easier to talk to because she let's me get my anger out, but you…you make me think, and there are times when I just don't want to think! I just want to feel," Shylo explained. Link's anger melted into confusion. He sat down next to Shylo, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean? You can talk to me about anything, you know that. I'm not trying to shield your emotions," Link said sympathetically, it almost sounded like pity. Shylo turned to look at him, his gray eyes starring into the icy blue ones in from of him.

"There are so many things I want to tell you, Link. I just don't know how," Shylo whispered. "Why don't you let me try?" Link asked, gripping Shylo shoulder in comfort. Shylo heart was racing. This could be it! He might be able to get the courage to tell him! Shylo took a shaky breath and scooched away from Link.

"Okay," Shylo readied himself, "well, I kinda have a crush on someone-"

"No way! Really?! Who!?" Link yelled excitedly.

"Hush, let me finish," Shylo shushed, "anyway, I've liked him for a while now, but I don't know how to tell him without possibly ruining our friendship, plus, I don't know if he feels the same way about me, or if he even likes guys, so it's all very conflicting." Link pondered for a second, before replying.

"Well, if I were you, I would tell him how I felt anyway, otherwise, those feelings would just eat me up. You know? Hey! Crazy idea! Let me help you tell the guy! We'll set something up and it'll be cheesy and corny like the movies my sister likes to watch!" Link eagerly suggested. Shylo couldn't help but chuckle at his excitedness.

"Slow down, Link, you don't even know who it is yet," Shylo calmed.

Link smiled slyly, "oh, I have a pretty good idea," Shylo could feel the butterflies in his stomach begin to swarm, and travel up his throat, Link was getting closer to him.

Y-you do?" Shylo asked, also moving closer, "who do you think?" Link stopped, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oh it's obvious," Link said and Shylo licked his lips, "it's me," and then their lips met, hesitant but wanting. Soft and slow, their lips moved together, drinking in each other's presence like pillows on a warm bed. Shylo's head began to swim in the thought that that was actually happening, he was so happy.

"Shylo?" Link asked. Shylo looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You didn't say if I was right," Link explained. Wait…why did Link look farther away than before, "it's Sheik, right?" Link asked expectantly. Oh. Ohhhh, the kiss never happened. It was in Shylo's head. Shylo wanted to cry, "you sly dog! Going for an older guy, huh?" Sheik was only a year older than Shylo, and yes, Sheik was attractive, but not Shylo's type in the way of personality.

"Sheik…" Shylo said slowly, and Link nodded.

"It makes sense! A longing for the dark and mysterious," Link said in a spooky voice.

"It's not Sheik, Link," Shylo said flatly. Link's grin faltered .

"Then who is it?" Link asked, "is it Pipit?"

"No,"

"Kafei?"

"No,"

"Komali?"

"No,"

"Makar?"

"No,"

"Groose?"

"Gross,"

"Who else are you friends with that's a guy?" Link asked. Shylo wanted to facepalm. Before he could mention that Link forgot himself, Darunia yelled that it was light's out. Shylo sighed and laid back down in bed, trying to get comfortable as Link got up to turn the lights out. Shylo heard clothes rustling which meant Link was changing into his pajamas. Shylo blushed and forced his head deeper into his pillow, trying to resist the urge to take a peek. When the rustling stopped, Shylo tried to get his head in the right place again, when his bed shifted, and he felt arms wrap around his midsection.

"Link, what are you doing?" Shylo asked.

"You're upset, so I'm comforting you to make you feel better like Midna does. Besides, it's warmer on this bed," Link explained as he snuggled into Shylo's back. Shylo shivered as Link's breath hit the back of his neck, making his hairs stand on end.

"Th-thanks," Shylo stuttered.

"No problem, get some sleep," Link replied, "we've got a long day tomorrow," Shylo nodded softly and closed his eyes again. With Link comforting him, he fell asleep in record time, and soon he was snoozing away. When Link was sure Shylo was asleep, Link sighed and looked at his sleeping form. "I'm not an idiot, you know," Link whispered softly and pulled Shylo closer to him and he too soon fell asleep.

When morning came, Shylo awoke with a wet feeling on his neck. Turning around he saw the cause. "Link! Din Damnit! You drooled on me again!"

LOZLOZLOZLOZLOZLOZ

The Sacred Grove was absolutely beautiful. The green foliage was everywhere, and small woodland creatures were running around. The class was in total awe at the sight before them, with the light of the midday sun barely shining through the leaves and what did come through looked like rays of light from the heavens blessing the land that they touched. The stone walkway was old and weathered, with new plant life poking through the crevices. In the center of the grove sat a massive black stone with old Hylian writing etched over its entire surface, and the legendary Master Sword resting in front of it, still in its pedestal, rusted and chipped away.

The tour guide, a portly man named Rarau, dragged on and on about the history of the Hyrule and nothing about the grove itself. The class wasn't listening to him but were instead taking pictures and talking amongst themselves about the sheer beauty of the sight in front of them.

"-and that is how the Sage of Light took control of the situation and became the unsung hero of Hyrule!" Rarau concluded, "now, we've come to the trivia part of the tour! Can anyone tell me what the purpose of the giant slab of stone behind me is?" A girl with yellow hair, named Tatl, raised her hand and answered before he had a chance to call on her.

"It houses all the ancient evils that the heroes of old vanquished, even the ones not slain by the Master Sword," she answered.

"Correct! And how was this done, if they were not slain by the sword itself?" he asked.

"By bringing the weapons to where the Master Sword rests to purify the weapons from the evil," Tatl answered again.

"Correct again! Now, there was a time of peril that changed Hyrule forever, where Hyrule was split between three timelines, before ultimately converging again after one hero managed to undo what a dastardly villain had done! Which hero was this?" Rarau asked again.

"No one knows," Shylo answered before Tatl had the chance to, "It's the one legend that was never recorded. All we know is the outcome. No hero or villain is mentioned, only the aftermath. Some scholars believe that this hero has even yet to be born, creating theories about how the timelines converged sometime in the future. There was no Great Sea until about two hundred years ago, and it appeared out of nowhere, along with the tribes of the Rito and the Koroks."

"Fantastic! Someone really knows their history!" Rarau cheered, "now, we have a fun activity for you! Everyone is to line up and try to pull the sword from its pedestal, and if you are able to pull it, you have the lineage of the ancient heroes of old. Only one has been able to pull out the sword in the past five hundred years, and even then, there was no evil to face. It was just the heroes' destiny to wield the sword. Come now! Let's see if any of you have the spirit of the heroes of old!" The class rushed to get in line with Shylo and Link at the end, grinning excitedly. Midna was off on the side, laughing.

"I don't need to try, I know I'm not one of the descendants, have fun you two. I'll take your pictures!" She grinned.

Coach Darunia moved to the front of the line and shouted out to the class, "if you wish to have your picture taken, please hand your phone to Ms. Shadow or myself and we will guarantee to get your good side!" he laughed.

"I highly doubt that, but we will take your picture," Impa said, much softer. The line moved quickly with people taking goofy and serious pictures. Ghirahim and Zant both looked uneasy with their turn at the sword and chose not to go near it.

"Something felt wrong when I got close to it," Ghirahim whispered to Zant as they passed Shylo, who couldn't help but overhear.

"I felt the same, like it didn't want us to come close to it," Zant whispered back. Shylo pondered this for a bit, trying to draw any conclusion he could, but soon it was his turn to try and draw the blade. Midna had her phone ready and was already clicking away.

"You're doing amazing, sweetie!" she yelled in a motherly voice before laughing. Shylo just laughed and stepped up to the sword.

He felt an odd sense of calming, but also a sense of alertness. It was like a hum in the air, almost as if the sword was speaking, yearning for him to grab it. Shylo reached out slowly. Something wasn't right. He could feel the electricity in the air as his hand neared the hilt, drawing him closer. He grabbed the hilt, and nothing happened. He let out a sigh, blaming his imagination for his uneasiness. He turned to Midna who was mouthing at him to pull it up. He grinned and grabbed the sword with his other hand as well and pulled.

The affect was instant. His hand began to burn, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He could feel the power radiating off the sword and moving around the grove like a wild animal looking for prey. He tried to let go, but he was frozen. The burning sensation grew hotter and soon Shylo was screaming. He could hear the cries of the students and could feel hands on his person, trying to pull him off. He could hear Darunia screaming for everyone to get back and Impa trying to talk to him, but he couldn't understand the words that were being said. His head began to ache as he began to see things he had never seen. Almost like memories breaking into his head and forcing themselves there. Then everything was black. And it was silent. Until he heard a voice cut through the dark.

"Recognition complete. Subject is compatible. Transferring memory banks into new host," a cold but kind robotic voice said. The pain was back, but only in Shylo's hand. It felt as though his skin was melting away, and then, just as suddenly as his headache, that pain stopped too. He finally opened his eyes and was graced with a new sight altogether.

Link was above him and holding the rusted Master Sword in his left hand. Midna was knelt down by Shylo with tears in her eyes and the rest of the class all had terrified looks on their faces. Impa kneeled down by Shylo asking him if he was okay.

"I think so…" Shylo replied, sitting up and holding a hand to his head, "just a really bad headache and my hand hurts a bit," he finally looked at his hand to see a burn. It looked more like an insignia of a crescent moon, with the sun dangling down from it's bottom point, completely white compared to the rest of his pale hand. Then he whipped his head up to Link, "The sword, Link. How are you holding the sword?"

Link looked down at the blade in his hand, "It just pulled out when I tried to help you and then…"

"WHAT KIND OF SHOW ARE YOU RUNNING HERE?!" Darunia boomed out, yelling at Rarau, "One of my students has been injured and you're standing there doing nothing!" Rarau was cowering before the man, shaking on his knees.

"I don't know! This has never happened before! The blade has never reacted like to someone, let alone two people in the history that we have recorded. It shouldn't even be pos"- _CRACK!_ Everyone jumped at the loud sound and turned to find the source. The stone slab had cracked, almost straight down the middle, a small cloud of dust billowing out from it.

"By the goddesses!" Rarau exclaimed and moved forward towards the slab, before it exploded in a white light, blinding everyone present in the grove. Menacing laughter erupted in the blindness, making Shylo's skin crawl. When his sight was back, what awaited his vision was nothing but horror. Shadows had emerged from the stone, bending and twisting and laughing, slowly forming shapes, moving like magma before materializing into actual forms. Twelve new bodies now inhabited the grove, looking at the group of students and smiling creepily at them. One of the beings stepped forward, cracking his neck as he sauntered towards to front. Then he spoke.

"Rejoice for I have returned! I am Demise, the Demon Lord, you're one true ruler! Kneel before me, and you will receive mercy and be shown grace in which the likes as you have never seen," Demise addressed, "to not kneel is to die a death only thought of in your wildest dreams," The group starred, dumbstruck at the forces before them.

The demon with white eyes and fire for hair; the floating mass of purple with one giant eye; the man with green skin; a floating purple heart shaped mask; a large floating squid with eyes all over its body; the floating blue skull of smoke; a robbed man with only his eyes visible; a woman with jet black hair; a large man in full armor; a tiny man with orange horns on his head; a laughing man with purple skin and a large scepter; and a scantily clad woman wearing a long nosed bird mask.

"What on earth?" Midna gasped. The Demon Lord stepped forward.

"Children, please, have the common sense to know what you must do," Demise almost pleaded with them, if not for the sound of his voice showing that he was mocking them, "I give you my word that no harm shall come to you if you pledge your loyalty to me. You will be treated fairly and just, given shelter and work, and a life worth living!" Shylo was speechless as he stayed in place on the ground. He knew who this was. Who they all were, but how? There were definitely some here that were not mentioned in any stories, but he knew these beings. Had seen their rise to power and fall from grace. But how? What was happening? Demise turned to look at Shylo, dead in the eyes, "Child, I saw the way the accursed sword hurt you," he held a hand out to the boy, "come, so that I may heal you from your pain," Shylo couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear and confusion, but he had questions, and he needed answers.

"I know you," he spoke, "why do I know you?" Demise only smiled.

"I see the years haven't faded my name from memory- "

"No! I know you! I know about you! What you've done, all of you! I know all your names, your deeds, your defeats!" Shylo continued, "so my question is: what did you do to me?" The group of villains just laughed at the question.

"What kind of fool speaks to the Demon King in such a manner? Silence your tongue, boy! Or I-" the short man with orange horns threatened, but Demise raised a hand to silence him.

"The boy has a valid question. I will humor him with the answer he desires," Demise turned back to Shylo, "I do not know, boy, but the sword may have your answer, why don't you ask it?" Demise pointed to the Master Sword in Link's hand. Link held the sword almost defensively but also in curiosity.

"Ask the sword?" Link repeated. Shylo looked back to the Demon King.

"You mean the Spirit of the Sword, right?" Shylo asked and Demise nodded in response, "but it's only a legend! There's been no proof of any spirit or – " the villains began to laugh again.

"This era is so oblivious to everything, isn't it?" The green skin man laughed.

"You…" Rarau whispered, "you're the King of Thieves, from the era of the Hero of Time," Rarau pointed. He was shaking with terror in his eyes and the King of Thieves laughed harder.

"It seems my reputation outshines yours, Master," Demise looked at Rarau darkly.

"Do you know who I am, simple man?" he asked. Rarau shook his head feverishly, "pity," and with the quickness of a bolt of lightning, he was over Rarau with a hand around his neck and squeezing. The screams of the class were deafening, begging for the Demon Lord to stop, when a rock was thrown at his head. Demise turned his head slowly to see who his attacker was, to come face to face with Link.

"Let him go!" he yelled. Demise smirked, with Rarau grabbing at Demise's hands as they squeezed harder on his neck.

"The spirit of the hero, it has been far too long," Demise let the man go and faced Link who stood his ground, sword in hand, glaring at Demise.

"I don't know who you are or what's going on, but you need to leave this place and go back to where you came from!" Link demanded. Demise smirked and held his arms out.

"But this is where I come from, hero. Long ago, these lands were mine, and I have come to reclaim my rightful home," he gloated. Shylo was starting to stand up and looked at Demise dead in the eyes.

"You won't win. The hero will always win," Shylo stated. Where was this bravery coming from? Had it always been there? No, this was something else.

"Win? There is no battle, boy, it would be too easy. No, our battle is far off from now, or…" Demise thought, he looked over at the heart shaped mask, "Majora, to me," the mask floated over to Demise's side, "why don't we separate these miscreants from one another? I can sense certain powers in a few of them, let's not make their way too easy," the mask nodded as waves of darkness began to pulsate off it. The waves washed over the class, and darkness took over their sight. Link let out a cry and grabbed Shylo before the waves of darkness hit them, enveloping them and before Shylo passed out, all he could hear was Link's voice.

"I got you, I got you…" he kept repeating and then, everything went dark.

LOZLOZLOZLOZLOZLOZ

 _Hear we go! The real story starts! Let me know what you think! Review, message, or just like and follow! See you next time!_


	3. Lost

_Hello! Hope you guys are still with me, I know this is a lot. But the journey starts this chapter! Let me know what you thought about the last chapter! Or this chapter. Or anything really. I love all reviews! You should send me some! And now, on with the show!_

Chapter 2 – Lost

There were birds chirping when Shylo opened his eyes. The light burned his retinas, adjusting to the brightness. When they did, all he saw was a sea of green. Leaves spread out as far as Shylo was able to see. He sat up from the hard ground and groaned as his back cracked from being still. He had been there a long time apparently, from all the leaves that had covered his body. He took a look around and all he saw were trees, no paths, no streams, just tall trees. Shylo could feel a panic attack coming on, as the earlier events flooded back into his mind. Then it hit him. Where was Link? They had been together before that mask filled their world with darkness.

He called out for Link, but there was no response. Standing up, he pulled out his phone to see it was cracked, broken beyond repair as the battery had been split in two. He swore and threw the phone into the forest. He paced and tried to slow his breathing, trying to remember all the survival tips he had learned from various books he had read. First and foremost, if you're lost in the woods and you are not able to see the actual direction of the sun, look for moss. Moss would grow on the northern side of things, that was easy. He looked around the trees, trying to find some kind of mossy growth. If Shylo could find some, and begin walking in one direction, he would eventually find someone or some kind of civilization, right? Upon finding some on a medium sized boulder, he began walking north. He wished he had brought his jacket to the grove, as sharp sticks and branches whipped his arms as he moved past them, making tiny stinging cuts. He tripped over a rock he hadn't seen and fell face first into the damp earth, groaning as he moved to his back to catch his breath.

He was able to see up through the canopy from here. The sun was high in the sky, so it must have been around midday. Shylo laid there for a moment, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He was scared, and lost, and most importantly, alone. And it was quiet. Far too quiet for him. It was nerve-racking, and all he felt was the heavy air around him, when he finally let his tears loose. It felt good to let out his feelings, almost soothing the panic in his heart. He wiped away his tears, feeling the wetness on his fingers. He starred at them, suddenly parched. He needed to find a source of water. The last thing he needed was to become dehydrated. He stood up and began walking north again, determined to make it out of the forest.

After three hours of walking, Shylo began to doubt that he was making any headway. He sat down by a tree's trunk and tried to figure out how things got to where they are now. Was it his fault that the demons had been let out? When he touched the sword, everything went wrong, and now, the Demon Lord had separated him and his classmates. Why had the sword burned him and carved a weird pattern on his hand? Why was all this happening? Why couldn't he find any source of water when he was so thirsty? And what on Farore's green earth was that beeping sound?

Wait…beeping sound? Shylo stood up and looked around. Maybe it was Link? Or another one of his classmates? Hell, he'd be happy to find even Ghirahim right now. And maybe there were by a stream! Shylo began running towards the sound, a smile on his face. He was saved, or so he thought. The beeping noises grew closer and closer together, picking up pitch at a frightening pace, until a long, loud whine echoed throughout the forest. Shylo covered his ears in pain and almost immediately, the sound stopped.

Shylo looked around for the source of the beeping, but all he found was a small stream of water to his left. He let out a small happy cry and ran to the bank of the stream, using his hands to bring the cool liquid to his dry lips. Shylo's throat was instantly relieved as he drank. He splashed some water on his face for good measure then sat down by the bank, thinking of his next move. Then, the beeping sound popped up in his thoughts; what exactly was that and where was it coming from? He heard it first when he started to desperately look for water. If that were the case, was the sound coming from his head? But how could that be? Was it magic? Was he magic? Or was the forest helping him? If any one of these were the answers, could he find other things?

Shylo thought about a dandelion and how he wished to find one, and the beeping sound instantly sounded in his head. He let out a yelp and jumped up to his feet. He saw the dandelion towards the base of a dead tree, softly flowing in the tiny breeze. He turned his head one way and the beeping sounds grew farther apart. Turning back to the flower, the frequency picked up to that harsh whining. He grimaced in pain, the dandelion leaving his thoughts and the beeping ceased.

Shylo smiled slowly at his new discovery. It was like a radar had embedded itself in his head! He didn't care where it came from, he could find that out later. If he could locate items with this radar type energy, could he also find people? He concentrated and thought of Link, but no beeping sound came this time. He tried others, Midna, Malon, his grandmother, but his head was silent. He groaned in frustration and kicked the dirt. So, he could only find objects, not people. It wasn't as convenient as he had hoped but it was still convenient, nonetheless. He thought of something that maybe his friends could be carrying. Phones: nothing. Backpacks: nothing. Midna's earrings: nothing. He let out a loud frustrated scream to get his anger out. Why was this happening? Why did he have to touch that stupid sword and have his life turned upside down?

A faint beeping came to his mind and Shylo stopped screaming, realization dawning on his face. The sword! He could locate the sword! He turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to determine where the sword could be, waiting for the beeping to become louder. Finally, it did and Shylo opened his eyes and started running in that direction. As he ran, a thought occurred to him. The floating mask had separated them, what if the sword was miles away, or all the way across the country? Shylo shook the thoughts out his head. He couldn't afford to think like that right now. He had to have hope! He pushed his legs to keep running.

After some odd hours of running and jogging, the sun had begun to set, and the forest looked exactly the same as where Shylo had first opened his eyes. The normal cry of a wolfos was heard, signaling the end of daylight approaching. As much as Shylo loved the night, he didn't want to be caught dead in the middle of a pack of wolfos. He had traveled far enough today, possibly more than a few miles. He decided it was time to rest, looking up at the branches of the trees, trying to find a bundle of branches he could sleep in comfortably. Spotting a tree that looked as though a small nook had been made by the way to branches curved, he climbed up and settled himself in, rubbing his sore legs. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep in this unfamiliar place wasn't easy for him. The sound of wolfos running around below him, sniffing for the unknown being in their midst, didn't help matters either.

Shylo couldn't get to sleep. He was uncomfortable, frustrated, and scared. Was his grandmother okay? Did anyone else even know what was going on, what had happened at the Sacred Grove? And why was he now a walking item detector? The night sky held no answers for him as he starred at the crescent moon hanging in the sky. He held his hand out and compared the mark with the giant rock in the sky. He thought it was funny that a burn mark from a sword handle could leave a mark shaped like the moon, but with the events from earlier that day, Shylo wasn't going to question a small burn right now.

The wolfos down on the ground finally gave up looking for Shylo. With a howl, they took off down the way he had come before. Shylo let out a sigh and forced his eyes closed. Willing for sleep to overtake him, and eventually it did. He had barely slept at all and when the beams of the morning sun grazed his eyes, he groaned. Shylo had never been a morning person but sleeping in a tree had been hell on his body. He climbed down from the makeshift bed and stretched his muscles, bones cracking in a painful but wonderful fashion. He stretched his legs and thought of the sword while doing so, intent on starting his journey again.

The morning and early afternoon went without any problems, a few scratches from some branches that had a vendetta against him for some reason, and mud down the front of his clothes from when he tripped and fell. But he knew that he was making progress, the beeping was getting louder. Another few hours of running and the trees started to grow farther and farther apart. The forest edge was in sight and Shylo let out a cry of happiness. He burst into the pure sunlight, basking in its warmth, catching his breath, and looking at his surroundings.

He was in an empty field, but he could see a city far in the distance, probably another half day walk, a couple hours if he could keep running. He squinted to see if he could spot any landmarks, and by the looks of it, a tall pointed statue with the Triforce insignia sitting on top was the only one he could see. But that statue…that was the symbol of the Capital. The realization dawned on Shylo. He had landed in Faron Woods, halfway across the country from his home, and the largest forest in the country of Hyrule. It was a miracle that Shylo had made it out of there at all. The forest spanned for hundreds of miles, with small towns scattered throughout its dense trees. He needed to think rationally, he couldn't start to panic again.

His first task, he knew, was to go to the authorities, explain what happened, and hopefully they wouldn't think he was crazy. Then he needed to get to a phone and call his grandmother, let her know he was safe and trying to find a way home. His mind set, and his breathing under control, Shylo began to run in the direction of the Capital, as fast as his legs would carry him.

It didn't seem to be that far away from Shylo's perspective, but the random hills did tire his legs out. He was another mile away before he noticed the sun was setting. He swore to himself and pushed to run faster, his legs screaming for a break. If he were to stop in the middle of this field, the wolfos would find him. He kept running and running, and once the light of day was gone, he heard the howls, and they were close. Fear washed over Shylo as he realized what was about to happen. It was a run for his life.

He heard the padded feet of the wolfos before he saw the lights of the town flicker on in the distance. He wasn't going to make it. But he was going to do his best to either outrun or fight off the wolfos, than die doing nothing. But, as his misfortune would have it, he tripped over a large stick and fell face first in the grass, doing one roll before he stopped. He tasted blood, surely from a busted lip, but he pushed it from his mind, and stood up quickly. Before he could start running again, the wolfos surrounded him. Shylo could see the hungry look in their yellow eyes, and the drool dropping from their sharp teeth. Shylo grabbed the stick that he tripped on, and held it close, ready to bash any wolfos that got close to him. Growling, the wolfos began to circle their prey, biding their time and waiting for Shylo to make a move. After all, the hunt is only fun if they run.

One wolfos got impatient and ran at Shylo head on. Shylo swung the stick at the creature, making contact with its head and a sickening crunch resounded. The wolfos dropped to the ground, dead at Shylo's feet. The growling from the remaining wolfos grew louder and angrier. Shylo did a quick head count, five more by the looks of it. He knew his odds of survival were small, but if he played it smart, he could win. Two more wolfos lunged for him, mouth open and an intent to kill. Shylo dodged the first one and hit the second one in the back, dead center, and heard another crunch. Were the situation different, he knew he would have vomited at the sound of bones breaking, but with the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his empty stomach, he had nothing to lose.

Shylo let out a feral scream towards to wolfos, trying to scare them, however, it only seemed to make them even more aggressive. The wolfos that had run at Shylo before, turned and headed for him again, swiping at his legs and making him fall to his knees. Another wolfos jumped at Shylo, but he rolled out of the way just in time, but one more jumped on top of him and used its paws to hold him down by his chest. The wolfos' hot, putrid breath stung Shylo's nostrils and he brought the stick to eye level, blocking the bite the wolfos had intended for his face. Shylo grunted as he pushed back at the creatures' strength, praying for some kind of a miracle. No miracle came as another wolfos snapped its jaws on Shylo's foot, making him cry out in pain. He kicked upward and into the wolfos' mouth, making another crack sound he had heard already, and then the weight of the dead wolfos fell onto his legs, not allowing him to move. The wolfos on top of Shylo grew more aggressive as the bites on the stick started to chip the wood away. Shylo's eyes widened and he began to panic. He threw the whole force of his body to the side, trapping the wolfos underneath him instead. His legs only turned underneath the dead wolfos, still holding him in place.

The wolfos started swiping at Shylo and trying to chew through his stick, but Shylo kept pushing it down in the wolfos mouth. The creature was becoming desperate and began whimpering as the pressure in its mouth became too much. Shylo felt a pang of sympathy for it, as it was just trying to survive, but so was he. Finally, with a cry, Shylo pushed down with all his might and snapped the jaws of the wolfos, the animal finally going limp. Shylo turned back and pushed the other dead wolfos off him and stood up quickly and looked to the remaining wolfos. They stared at him, not moving as they waited for what would happen next. Shylo let out another scream at them, which made them back up and run to the forest.

Shylo let out a cheer a fell to his knees in happiness. He had just survived a wild animal attack! Against wolfos of all things! With only a minor bite injury, he considered himself lucky. No major damage and no limp, just a throbbing pain. Shylo stood back up and ran towards the Capital once again.

 _This one is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I thought it would be the best place to stop. Please send me your reviews, critiques, or anything else you see fit. Also! I am looking for a beta reader if anyone would be interested. Please shoot me a PM! Thanks, and see you next time!_


End file.
